Kitty Cat's Birthday
by Lit95
Summary: On the eve of Kitty's birthday, Gomez and Uncle Fester decide to give the lion a bath... with some unexpected results. Based on the 1960's television show.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready, darling?"

Gomez stuck his lit cigar in his pocket and raised the racket in his right hand. "Ready, 'Tish!"

The shuttlecock languorously drifted over the net, only to be forcefully flung back to the other side. Anyone would have missed such a hit, but Morticia Addams was not anyone. Gomez barely lowered his arm when the small cone came flying towards him with just as much force. Through the thin net he caught a glimpse of dark red lips producing a sinister grin…

10 minutes later the only audible sounds reverberating around the room were swishing noises and an occasional grunt from Gomez. Enraptured by the badminton game, Gomez jumped and darted every which way. Each hit was harder than the last. Morticia had just served the birdie back to him when a booming sound shook the house. Startled, Gomez let the birdie fly over him into the conservatory. "Caramba!" he spat. Then, smiling at his opponent he added, "we were on fire."

Morticia ducked under the net and went to her husband's side. "Aren't we always?" She mischievously smirked.

He pulled her closer to him. "Infinitely, _cara mia_ , infinitely."

She patted his chest. "Darling, where do you suppose that sound came from? I thought the children were in school."

"It's probably Uncle Fester."

Just then another loud blast erupted, followed by a flickering of the lights. In unison they looked towards the ceiling then back at each other. "I think you're right. Well, I hope whatever he's doing doesn't take up too much energy. I'll need his assistance to power the cake mixer for me."

"Ah, yes! How time flies!" Gomez exclaimed.

Morticia sighed. "It seems like just yesterday he was a tiny cub, terrorizing the neighborhood cats." Nostalgic thoughts ran through her mind as they walked into the conservatory. Sprawled in the middle of the sun-lit room, amongst exotic and poisonous plants, was Kitty Cat. The hefty lion slept soundly with his paws stretched out, basking greedily in the sun's warmth.

Gomez began looking for the birdie while Morticia lovingly studied the lion. "Do you see it anywhere, Tish?" He searched each plant and scanned the floor. "By George, I hope it didn't fly away again," he muttered to himself. He was about to get on his hands and knees when Morticia spoke up.

"Look darling, Kitty caught something."

"In his sleep?" They tip-toed closer. Lying next to Kitty Cat was a plastic birdie playing peek-a-boo from behind his raggedy mane. Gomez was about to lunge for it when Kitty Cat's yellow eyes opened wide, peering directly into his.

Catching Gomez's off-guard reaction, Morticia gracefully swooped down, claimed the birdie, and gave Kitty a scratch behind the ear. "Here you are darling." She placed the shuttlecock in his palm.

"Thank you my dear. Shall we?" Gomez turned, motioning his attention towards the empty living room. When Morticia didn't reciprocate, he looked back at the lazy lion and then at her. "Morticia?"

She was gazing longingly at the large cat. She stood with her head tilted, deep in thought. He knew that pose too well. "Tish?" he cautiously touched her elbow.

"Hmm?"

He held up the birdie.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. I was just thinking…" She paused, waiting for his encouragement before continuing. "Well, we don't spend as much time with Kitty as we used to. Sure, Mama and the children play with him but what about us? When was the last time the three of us enjoyed a leisurely midnight stroll through the cemetery? Do you think we've been neglecting him?"

"Nonsense!" Gomez grabbed the cigar from his pocket and started puffing on it. "We're throwing a birthday party for him, aren't we?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, that's not enough." She toyed with her necklace, eyes still glued to Kitty.

While she stared at the feline an idea suddenly flashed in her mind and showed through her eyes. She enthusiastically turned towards her husband. "Why don't you and I give Kitty Cat a bath this afternoon? It'll be a good way to spend some time with him."

"A bath? For a cat?" Gomez used his hands for extra emphasis.

"Oh darling, but you love giving Aristotle a bath with me." She sidled up to him, "Bubala?" The flow of fervent kisses crawling up her arm was the only answer needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Fester joined the couple for lunch in the conservatory a few hours later. Morticia was telling him about their afternoon plans when the bombastic doorbell suddenly sounded. The moment Lurch opened the front door, the house became infiltrated with an unmistakable screeching noise.

"Miss Ophelia," went the butler's unheard announcement.

Morticia hurried to greet her wailing sister, leaving Gomez and Uncle Fester behind at the table. "Dear Ophelia, what's wrong?" she asked as she warmly hugged her.

"Oh sister, I'm done with men – all of them!" she obnoxiously cried.

"Why don't you come sit down and tell me all about it?"

Instead of going to the lunch table, Ophelia promptly plopped herself into the nearest chair and began rattling. Before the words were out of Morticia's mouth, Lurch had already brought her wicker chair over to her and two cups of tea.

Meanwhile, Uncle Fester and Gomez continued eating. "Boy, you lucked out," Uncle Fester said between bites.

"Believe me, every time she visits I remind myself that."

"No, not with Ophelia. I meant Kitty." Uncle Fester received only a blank stare. "Now that Morticia's got Ophelia to deal with, you won't have to give the cat a bath."

Gomez thought for a moment of the realization of his free pass. "I suppose I won't... But Morticia seemed pretty concerned about Kitty this morning." Uncle Fester waved the notion away, but Gomez persisted. "She's always thinking about others, you know that. And she was right about not spending as much time with Kitty anymore."

Uncle Fester scoffed. "Well if ya ask me she'd be better off not to be so concerned. Observe exhibit A," he pointed to the two sisters in the living room. "Ophelia's talking her head off already. Morticia will be worn thin before the night's over, poor kid."

"Fester, you're absolutely right!" Gomez leaned forward enthusiastically. His eyes grew larger.

"I am?" he skeptically asked.

"Positively! With Ophelia here, she won't have time for Kitty Cat. So, _we_ ," he stood up with excitement, "are going to give Kitty a bath! What do you say old man?"

"I say you're nuts!" Uncle Fester quickly jumped out of his seat to be level with him. "No way am I giving a lion a bath, even if it is Morticia's darling Kitty Cat."

"But Fester – "

He held up his hand, "no."

"Fester," Gomez pleaded, "think of all the things Morticia has done for you. Remember last year when that lightning bolt struck you?"

His face lit up. "Say, that was fun!"

"Fun? Uncle Fester, you were out for _three days_ and you caused a power outage for the entire city! Morticia would hardly leave your bedside. And even when you were better she was still fretting over you."

Gomez anxiously waited for a response. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Uncle Fester meekly squeaked, "can't Lurch do it?"

"Fester!"

"Ok, ok I'll do it. But I better not get wet."

Gomez grinned widely. "Wonderful!"

"What's wonderful, dear?" Morticia had quietly sneaked up behind the two.

Gomez answered without hesitation, "your golden heart, Querida mia." He took her in his arms. "And your tender hands," he added, placing a gentle kiss on her left hand.

"Darling," She crooned.

"Tish." He placed another kiss on her hand and another one, letting each one linger longer than the first. Their eyes were locked on one another as he began reeling her in closer and closer. Gomez was almost to the crook of her elbow when Uncle Fester abruptly broke their spell.

"How's Ophelia coming along?"

"She's worse than I've ever seen her… which is why I came over here." Morticia straightened herself out, freeing her arm from Gomez. "I think it would be best if the two of you let her be, for now. I'm afraid the poor dear would break into tears just at the sight of you, Gomez."

"Say no more, my dear! Fester and I will gladly stay far from her - out of concern, of course."

"Thank you, darlings." She smiled before letting out a sigh. "I had wished to bake Kitty's cake today and give him his bath. I suppose I'll have to ask Mama to do it now... But this is no time to be selfish! Oh, poor Ophelia has been crying her eyes out. Even her daisies are wilted."

"If it makes you feel any better Morticia," Uncle Fester chimed in, "Gomez and I are going to – "

"Going to be out of your hair for the rest of the day." Gomez briskly interrupted, causing him to receive a strange look from Uncle Fester. "Tish, you go and be with your despondent sister in her great time of woe," he said dramatically. "Uncle Fester and I will take care of everything."

* * *

Gomez and Uncle Fester surveyed the scene of torn towels and tipped over water buckets. The damp cave smelled of musk and soap. Remnants of a chair were piled in a corner, along with a tangled whip. Even Gomez's cigar had been broken in half.

"This was Morticia's favorite," Gomez sighed as he held up the tattered and twisted whip.

"I think we've got bigger problems, Gomez." Uncle Fester gave the bottom of his soaked jacket one last wring before standing up. "Look!" he pointed to Kitty.

Gomez jumped back in horror. "Yazooks! He's pink!"


	3. Chapter 3

The floor creaked with every anxious step. Within an hour Gomez had gone through three cigars. He had just started his fourth when the library door slowly opened. He rushed over to a disheveled Uncle Fester. "Well? Did the potion work?"

"He's not pink anymore…"

"Fester, I knew you could do it!" he said with a congratulatory slap on his back.

"He's pink with stripes."

"What?!" Uncle Fester flinched at Gomez's sudden reaction. Gomez strode over to his desk and threw himself in the leathered swivel chair. "How did this happen, Fester?" He palmed his face. "What are we going to tell Morticia?"

"Tell Morticia?!" Uncle Fester's high-pitched voice rang through the library. "Are you nuts?! Why she'd - she'd kill us if she saw what we did to Kitty."

"Uncle Fester, we have to tell her. She'd find out eventually if we didn't."

"Gomez, I've still got a lot of living to do. I've got a whole other closet full of dynamite caps waiting to be blasted. Don't tell her yet. We can fix it."

Silence permeated the room as Gomez pondered Fester's plea. Then, with a shake of his head Gomez answered, "I don't like keeping things from Morticia."

"So, you'll have her worry herself sick over the party, Ophelia, AND Kitty? Some husband!"

Gomez opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Uncle Fester's words absorbed in his mind, causing him to envision a distressed Morticia. He knew his Querida well enough to know that she would indeed worry more than need be. The thought pained him. He didn't like to see her anything but ebullient and comfortable. As much as he despised the notion of hiding something from her, he hated to cause her grief… especially grief that could have been avoided.

He took a deep breath. "Shut the door. Do you have the empty shampoo bottles?"

Uncle Fester smiled and pulled them out of his sleeves. "Right here, Gomez."

He observed one of the empty plastic bottles. "Fester, this isn't shampoo. It's hair dye!"

He grabbed the bottle from Gomez's hand. "But I'm sure it's shampoo. I got it from Cousin Itt's room just like you told me too."

Gomez frowned. "Why would Cousin Itt have pink hair dye?"

"Must've been from his rebellious phase?"

Gomez rubbed his chin, "No wonder he hid in the chimney for a whole year… Fester, this sounds like a job for Dr. Mbogo, the family witch doctor."

"Oh boy, good thinking!"

"No, that won't work," Gomez was reaching for the phone but stopped himself. "No one has heard from Dr. Mbogo since that monsoon flooded his village. Who are we to end the fun?" He leaned back to think of a different plan.

Intent on finding a solution, he hardly noticed the tapping sounds coming from a golden box on his desk. At last, a disembodied hand sprang from the box to finally get the attention it had been wanting. "What is it, Thing?" Gomez asked.

Thing pointed to a phone book. Puzzled, Gomez handed it to him. He and Uncle Fester watched as the hand masterfully laid the book down and flipped through the pages. Once Thing found the right one, his fingers tip-toed up the listings and pointed at the pet groomer's section.

"Capitol idea!" Gomez grabbed the candlestick telephone and began dialing. "Hello, Gomez Addams here. I wish to schedule an appointment, today if possible, for my wife's Kitty… you don't provide services for cats?" He lowered the mouthpiece to his chest. "They don't do cats," he mimicked to Uncle Fester.

"What's that got to do with Kitty?"

Gomez shrugged and raised the mouthpiece back to his lips. "I believe I've misled you, ma'am. You see, Kitty is my wife's pet lion… yes, that's what I said. Now, I'd like his mane to be – hello? Hello?"

He placed the phone down. "Disconnected again," he sighed. "Telephone companies just aren't what they used to be. Well thanks for nothing, Thing. It was worth a try." Thing drooped back into his box, quietly shutting the lid.

"Commissioner Cornwallis," growled a voice from the doorway. Lurch pushed the round man into the dark library and shut the door. His eyes immediately took to Gomez's vast train tracks and then to the wide-eyed man with a lop-sided grin and cigar. He nervously began spilling out his rehearsed speech.

"Mr. Addams, on behalf of the city zoo I would like to thank you for all your generous donations you have given in the past. They have been put to good use and are appreciated, especially in times like these when donations are scarce." He paused to take a breath. Sweat was beading along his receding hairline.

"Think nothing of it Commissioner," Gomez gave him a hearty handshake. "We Addamses are fond of creatures – especially creatures of the night."

The man gulped at the look on Mr. Addams's face. Uncle Fester was suspiciously eyeing him, and Lurch stood uncomfortably close. The room suddenly had an eerie aura about it. Now he knew why the men at the office laughed when they assigned him with this strange looking family. He cleared his throat. "We are glad you enjoy them Mr. Addams, but we have noticed your donations have become uh, well – "

"Do you have lions at your zoo?" Uncle Fester butted in.

"Pardon me, sir?"

" _Lions_. You know, with a mane and teeth?"

"Um yes, we do. One male and one female, I believe."

"Oh goody! We'll take one – just to borrow of course."

The man's jaw dropped. "But you can't."

Uncle Fester ignored him and turned to Gomez. "Gomez, why don't we use a zoo lion for Kitty's party and keep Kitty downstairs? When the party's over we'll return the cat and Morticia will never know."

Gomez snapped his fingers. "Fester that's brilliant!" He pulled open the top drawer of his desk to reveal bundles of money. One by one, Gomez eagerly threw them on the mahogany surface, unaware of the man's astonished face. "Here's $10,000 Commissioner. What do you say?"

"Mr. Addams, I can't, we – you," he stammered.

"How about twenty?"

The man's beady eyes widened. "$20,000? In cash?"

"Alright, I'll make it $50,000 but I want a nice cage to go with it. We'll have the lion back in a few hours."

"But Mr. Addams, the zoo doesn't – "

"Commissioner Cornwallis, my beautiful wife is counting on this party to run smoothly and you are the man to make that happen." Gomez grabbed the money and started piling it on him.

The commissioner began to interject, but Gomez put an extra wad of cash in his pocket, silencing him. "Here's a tip, good fellow. Lurch, please show our guest out."

"Mr. Addams – "

"Have your men bring the lion around six tomorrow, but go through the cemetery." Gomez slammed the door shut, leaving the perplexed man in the hallway with Lurch and his arms full of cash.

* * *

Later that night, when his pin-striped suit had been exchanged for a maroon robe and his cigar had long since been gone, Gomez strolled through the empty hall as he reflected on the day's results. With the new orders he gave Lurch, all was well. Kitty was locked away in the cave, guarded by the dependable butler and Uncle Fester was to be on the lookout tomorrow for the zoo people. Not a word of the plan was uttered to anyone. Everything seemed to be working out. No worries, he thought to himself. But his musings quickly evaporated with the clicking of the bedroom door.

At once, any coherent thoughts vanished at the sight of a dark lady sitting at an antique vanity. He silently admired her from a distance, his eyes growing darker with every second, until her tantalizing perfume grabbed ahold of him and beckoned him swiftly to her side. "Oh Tish," he huskily growled as he knelt beside her, "you're intoxicating."

He gently pried the hair comb from her hands and began running his fingers through her dark tresses. His eyes were glued to her, savoring his elixir. "It feels as if it's been an eternity since we've been alone." He kissed her hair then swept it aside, exposing her lithe neck. He was about to shower it with affection, but she turned towards him instead.

"Oh Gomez, I am sorry about Kitty."

"Kitty…" His mind at first drew a blank, still too enamored by his wife, before he came back to reality. "Kitty?" he tensed. How did she find out?

"It was supposed to be a wonderful time together, the three of us." She took his hand and held it between hers, which were resting on her lap. "Thank you for taking care of everything. Thing told me you and Uncle Fester gave Kitty a bath. How did it go?"

"Oh, you know, the way bathing a lion should go…" Holding his breath, he nervously stood and walked over to the moonlit window.

"Marvelous!" she smiled. "Hmm, Ophelia must've been in worse shape than I thought."

"Oh?" He turned to face her.

"Yes, do you know she told me she saw Kitty Cat and that he was colored pink - with stripes?"

Gomez's eyes bulged. "She did?"

"Dear Ophelia," Morticia shook her head as she dabbed a drop of lotion on her hands. "I wouldn't even want to _imagine_ Kitty in that ghastly shade."

Gomez gulped. His conscience was pulling on him with vengeance. He had to change the subject. And fast. Before he could think of anything to say, Morticia stood up, revealing to him the whole of her black negligee. "Cara mia!" he quietly gasped.

Morticia playfully cocked her head to one side and held out her arms. "Do you remember this nightgown, Gomez? I wore it on our third honeymoon to Transylvania."

His eyes raked over her body with newfound enthusiasm. "How could I forget?" With one defiant stride he had her in his arms. "Tish, let's go to the attic," he murmured.

"Mon cher," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a slamming door startled Gomez from his deep slumber. The normally dark room suddenly filled with light. Instinctively he reached for the covers, but was met with a stinging sensation piercing through his hand. "Ow!" He quickly pulled his hand back.

A high, cartoon-like giggle laughed at him then stopped short when he turned to its source. "Good morning dear brother-in-law." Ophelia walked over to him. "Did thy lovers not fare well last night?" Her daisies, which were back to their usual pertness, filtered the harsh light penetrating his eyes.

Gomez sat up to ease the numbing from the nails. The playroom had slowly come into focus as well as his recollections of last night's restlessness. Guilt and worry had gnawed at him to no end. To appeal to his insomnia, he had journeyed downstairs, told Lurch to get some sleep and proceeded to stand guard over the entrance to the cave. "I must've fallen asleep," he thought aloud.

As he was stretching his back and neck he happened to glance at the cave door. It was open! He sprang up, nearly hitting Ophelia, and shut it. He held his back firmly against it. "Thanks for waking me, Ophelia." He feigned a yawn. "Tell Morticia I'll be up in a few minutes…. Uh, I think I'll say good morning to Kitty since I'm down here."

"Oh, Kitty's not down here no, no. I've already checked." She mindlessly plucked at a couple of the daisies in her bouquet.

"What do you mean?" His ever-growing panic was becoming harder to mask.

"I took him for a walk this morning. The fresh air does glooorious wonders for my daisies." She spoke with the air of a child, caught up in the telling of a thrilling story. "When we were walking, a dog rushed passed us and whoosh! He was gone." Ophelia held up the broken leash as proof and then hung it around a peg on the wall.

Gomez put his hand on his forehead. "Great Scott's!"

"Fascinating…" The blonde leaned in close, studying Gomez's change in complexion. "How did you get your face to change colors so quickly?"

Ignoring her inquisitiveness, he asked, "does Morticia know?"

"Yes, she put a bowl of yak milk for him outside the conservatory. She's up there now – "

If she had anymore to say, Gomez didn't stay to hear it. He dashed out the door, up the stairs, through the living room and into the glass enclosed room. All had been a blur, even Wednesday and Pugsley playing in the corner. He frantically scanned the room. The milk bowl was left untouched and there was no sign of Morticia anywhere. He let out a deep breath.

He could feel his heart pulsating furiously. This is getting to be too much, he thought. No husband should panic at the idea of his wife discovering the truth, especially not Gomez Addams. He had to tell her. He would tell her. He would tell her everything, before tonight's charades.

"There you are, darling." Startled by her voice, Gomez spun around, barely missing the bowl of meatballs in Morticia's hands. "I was afraid you had taken to your old habit of sleep walking again. Did you sleep well?"

"Morticia," he grabbed ahold of her slender shoulders. "There's something you should -"

"Mother!" shrieked a child's voice. "Mother! Mother!" Little Wednesday was at her mother's side, tugging on her sleeves.

"Yes, darling, what is it?"

"Kitty's back!" exclaimed Pugsley, who had joined his sister and parents.

"But there's something wrong with him, mother! It's terrible!"

"Oh, now now, it can't be all that bad." She stooped down to embrace Wednesday as the little girl's eyes began to water.

"But it's horrible mother, just look at him," she sniveled.

"He really does look horrible," Pugsley excitedly said to Gomez. "I can't wait to ask Aunt Ophelia about it!"

Before either Gomez or Morticia could say anything, the subject of discussion casually walked in and laid down next to Morticia's lanky African Strangler. Milk dripped from his scruffy mane. Morticia covered her mouth, gasping in horror and clutched on to Gomez for support. He stood rigid, fearing what would come next.

Morticia gathered herself enough to quickly dismiss the children from the room and then turned to Gomez. "Oh Gomez, he's – he's pink!" She dropped to floor and placed the large cat's head in her lap. "How dreadful. He must've gotten into something while he was out on his walk," she surmised after the initial shock wore off.

Seeing the opportunity, Gomez supported her thought. "That's it!"

"On his birthday, of all days…" She shook her head. Her red lacquered nails were tracing along Kitty's distinct stripes. "Oh well, perhaps he was ready for a new look. A new age, a new appearance."

Relief washed over him. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Querida." Just as he was about to place a kiss on the top of her head, Uncle Fester ran into the conservatory.

"Gomez! Kitty's gone! Quick! We have to find him before… Morticia… does…" Uncle Fester's voice trailed off when he saw the couple next to the colorful animal. Morticia shot a questioning glance at Gomez.

"Oops! Err, never mind."

"Uncle Fester, you stay right where you are." Morticia stood up, her voice had a new strength to it. He instantly hid himself behind Gomez. Suspicion crept in as Morticia watched the two men nervously shift from foot to foot. "What's this about me not seeing Kitty before you?"

Uncle Fester peeped his head out, "it wasn't my fault!"

"Tish, I confess," Gomez spoke unyieldingly, "I'm the reason he looks like that. It's my fault, not Ophelia's nor Fester's."

Morticia's arms unfolded in shock. "You?"

Gomez nodded solemnly. "I convinced Uncle Fester to give him a bath with me, since you were busy. That was the result. We had planned to keep him in hiding during the party and use a different lion from the zoo. A coward's doing, I know."

"But why not tell me?"

Noticing her lax in stance, Gomez took her hand. "I didn't want to worry you, Querida. You've had plenty to think about already."

Feeling he was safe again, Uncle Fester came out from hiding to add to Gomez's confession. "And we didn't want you to be mad at us for turning your lion into an ugly monster."

"I'll admit, it was a bit of a shock to see him like that. But beauty isn't everything, Uncle Fester. Besides," she added with a dark twinkle in her eye, "some of my best friends have been monsters."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I wanted to take a brief moment to say thank you for the reviews. They really do make a person's day (and the fact that someone has read my story is a thrill in itself). I hope you have enjoyed reading the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :-)**

* * *

Lurch lowly groaned every time a spilled glass, stained piece of furniture, or misplaced object was discovered. The party had consisted of the immediate family, a few aunts, uncles, and cousins, Mrs. Frump, and Ophelia. It wasn't large by any means, but the aftermath gave it the appearance of being so.

"Well, my dear, I'd say the birthday party was a smash." Gomez crammed a left over hors d'oeuvre in his mouth before sitting in his usual chair beside Morticia.

She sat slumped in her wicker peacock, exhausted from a night of entertaining. "Yes, and I think Kitty enjoyed it too." She paused to watch Thing help Lurch clear one of the tables. "Dear Thing," she mused, "always around to give a helping hand. Gomez, what ever happened to that other lion you and Uncle Fester had planned to bring?"

He shrugged, "who knows?" and then proceeded to empty the remaining contents of his goblet. "Lurch, your playing was spectacular tonight!" He added, as the butler happened to be passing by.

The proud butler held his head high. "Thank you, Mr. Addams."

"Yes, indeed, Lurch. It was splendid!" Morticia happily joined in. "And thank you for sharing a dance with me. I enjoyed it immensely."

Lurch bashfully bowed, awkwardly averting his eyes.

"Why don't you get your rest for the night, old man," Gomez chuckled. "You've done plenty."

"Goodnight, Mr. Addams... Mrs. Addams."

After Lurch left the room, the couple went back to their earlier conversation, picking up right where they left off. "But darling," Morticia curiously asked, "didn't you say you paid the man for a lion?"

"It's only money," Gomez carelessly said.

"How true, dear. And to think, you went through all that trouble and worrying for me," she beamed.

Gomez leaned over and placed his hand on hers, "you're not mad, then? Truly?"

"Oh no darling, I'm not mad. How could I be? Everything turned out well in the end, didn't it? Ophelia's back with Cousin Itt, Kitty liked Mama's cake, I've got a warm cup of henbane in my hands and my handsome Castilian by my side." She lovingly caressed his cheek, allowing her nails to slowly graze him in a manner that made him shiver.

"Kitty has nothing on those claws." His quiet jest was met with a raised eyebrow. He had almost floated out of his seat, when a thought occurred to him. "Where is Kitty? He was here for the whole party, wasn't he?"

Morticia held up a finger, it was all she could do to keep from breaking into a wide grin. "Kitty," she called out, "Kitty Cat! Here Kitty Kitty!" The gleam in her eye danced as the massive animal sauntered in. "I had been making it for Cousin Itt as a birthday gift, but with a few minor alterations…"

Gomez gazed incredulously as the lion parked itself at Morticia's feet. The black tentacles of her dress were the same shade as Kitty's black sweater.

"Tish, you think of everything."


End file.
